Embers
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Trouble is brewing! Albus is after Harry and he wont die without a fight. Will Harry and Tom win the war that they fought so hard or will they lose and lose everything they held dare? Sequel to Silver Lining! STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT, UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! This is the sequel to Silver Lining and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as Silver Lining. I'll update as fast as I can, but here you guys go.**_

_**First Chapter of Embers! Enjoy!**_

His chest felt like he drank liquid fire as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed air. Trees rushed passed him as he jump and skidded over logs and fallen trunks of trees to escape the blinded brightly colored spells that barely crossing over his body. He cursed as a spell came to close for comfort; they weren't supposed to actually hit him. Their lord would kill them before they could explain themselves, but he guess it had to look as real as possible.

_Still they do not need to kill me!_ He thought as he slid under a fallen tree trunk, scrapping the bottom of his hand. Hissing at the slight sting, he kneeled for a moment as he looked behind himself. Figures, all dressed in black with a silvery-white mask were only just moments from his hidden place. Narrowing his eyes, he stood and followed the two that had gotten ahead of him. _Need to talk to that mate of mine when I get back. _

Ducking under another spell that was bright as the golden sun, he raced towards the point where he could vanish from view. The other two close behind him. Out of breath, he laid his hands on to his knees and sucked in air like it was going out of style.

"Everyone alright?" A soft female voice asked once she had caught her own breath. She stood up on her feet from where she had sat down moments ago, looking down at the two breathless boys. Their eyes meet before taking in the other boy.

"Fine." The other boy groaned out as he stood up from his crouched position. Hermione smiled lightly at the boy before looking over to the raven who was still trying to catch his breath. Looking up into those tired, very tired brown eyes he nodded his head that he was okay as he stood and started to lead them to a safer place.

Setting camp once the sun had set for the night, Harry and the other's sat around the fire that Hermione had built. They sat there staring into the flames and thought over the war. The dark lord had made it clear as day that he found a lover and that said lover is the true equal of the dark lord, even though this lover has not made themselves known just yet. The death eaters had become more stubborn as their master and they (the teenagers) looked for the objects that held pieces of his soul.

The three teenagers sadly looked further at the embers of the fire as they lost their thoughts. Hermione was the first to stand up, closely followed by Ronald and both walked into the tent. Harry still sat there in his thoughts and stated to the other two that he would stand watch first.

Harry sighed as his gazed transfer up towards the dusky sky. His smile disappearing when he knew he was alone, he felt the slight move of his shirt moving before a black ink tattooed snake head popped out from the caller. With a hiss, it stated its uncomfortable position to its master. Harry chuckled lightly as he lifted his hand towards the snake. Black emerald eyes looked at the pale and long, thin fingers and up the palm to the wrist where the small black snake, its sister, lay watching them.

"I am sorry." Harry muttered lightly as he hissed towards the snakes that is in his care. The older and large one of the snakes moved down to wrap itself around the offered arm. The smaller one wrapped itself around his ring finger before both moving snakes settled for the night. "And thank you Vipera for the help." Vipera only blinked before her form turned to ink upon his skin. Harry shook his head as he laid his hand next to him. "I do miss him." Harry whispered as he watched the dusky sky turn a charcoal as there is no moon aglow as the bright stars that surround it.

~Line Break~

"I have told you many times over, _**do not**_** harm **the boy." Tom stated towards his loyal followers that had chased after his lover. He dismissed them with a warning, a promise that they will wish they were dead if they land a hit on the child. He rose out of his high back, throne chair and walked out of the large hall.

He reached his study and smiled lightly at a small form. This form was not breathing, it moved slightly only when its master were to step into the room. It stayed hidden unless told to revel itself. Tom's mucky reddish brown eyes bet the odd green color button eyes of the thing and asked it to stand and give him company.

The thing stood from its preached and with prideful steps, it made its way towards the living master. Its stuffed arms swinging by its side with each step, its sewn like black lips lilt to a smile as its master's hand wrapped around him and lifted him to look at him.

Tom studied the object and asked it to fine his young lover. Its large button like eyes lighten up and in the space that left Tom barely any room to breathe, an image formed. A young man appeared before him with a content face while he gazed up towards the even darker sky. The man's hair had been cut short to play his role, but it had started to reach his shoulders and the ends shagged and ruff from not washing it, the man's skin looked gray and pale as if the man haven't eaten anything since he had left the manor, but the man's eyes. They were the very life of the young man. Those emerald green eyes would put any gem to sham as it would rival with the grand oak's royal forest. Those gem like eyes held so much emotion, Tom held his breath.

Once he had a look of his lover, Tom placed the stuff thing back onto the book shelf before pulling out a black dairy. He sat in a plain soft couch and pulled his legs in and opened a page. Lightly tapping at the ink well that was summoned once he took a seat, Tom wrote: _Love? Are you there?_ Tom waited and a smile broke across his lips at the words that appeared right below his own. In short and curvised writing, it stated: _Tom? What is it?_

_We have located another object and with it a child._

_Child? _This one word oozed curiosity and worry. Tom chuckled at his young lover and wrote back lightly: _The child is safe. A student, Ravenclaw. _

_Ravenclaw? Luna?_

_Yes. _

_Be careful with that one. She is powerful._

_Learned for past mistakes._

_She escaped you? When I returned, you are telling me how._

_She fooled Draco, Love._

_Draco? He has always found her interesting. A good pair._

_No match making._

_When I return. She would be a good catch if we can sway her to our cause, our side._

_Of course. _

_Any other news, other than the object._

_We would be moving towards Hogwarts soon. I plan to have Severus become headmaster and send a death eater child as long as adults to help you love, and Severus. Has any of the members make a move?_

_Remus mentioned that they plan to get the cup soon and they are close to finding out who your __**lover **__is._

Tom rolled at his eyes as he read over the last message before closing the dairy before telling his lover to be careful. He saw the reply and only smiled as it was short and snarky, but should not be mention to anyone.

"Got to keep you hidden, love. They cannot know too early." Tom muttered as he walked over to his desk and took a seat there. Sighing, Tom started on the next play. His gazed turned to the black and white marbled chess board and smiled lightly as a white-light piece moved.

Now it was his move.

_**AN: Review please. Until next time **_

_**Bye Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello Everyone! Chapters 2, hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review :) **_

_**By the way: I do not own any characters nor do I want sell. This is mostly fan based. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Harry woke up with the morning light shining in his eyes. His head pounding with each intake of breath as unknown memories rushed forward to his forefront of his mind; each one forcing him to go through many sorts of emotions that he has never felt before. Lifting his hand to his scar, Harry rubbed as if that would ease the oncoming migraine. It eased a little, but not enough for the young boy to get ready for the day. With his head pounding and crawling, Harry closed his eyes and rolled over as if to run away.

Harry growled lightly when the pain only intensified to a blood curling pounding as if someone was bashing a rock over his skull. He felt a slight sting from his scar as if someone was trying to reach him. He focused on the slight sting and _only to find himself in darkness and swirling smoke. The smoke was an odd color and could match his eyes if it was any lighter than it was. The color itself was an odd shade of green, so dark that it looked like black ink. The smoke was thicker, but lighter then ink like it was made up from an unknown substance. He felt a tug on his mind which pulled him towards the far right where a door lay innocently. _

_The door was black as if charred from a fire of some sorts; odd silver lines ran at odd angles to form a shape. The shape formed an animal that looked to be somewhat like a human being. Not holding many characteristics of human being, instead it had sharpen ears as if it could cut glass, rows of razor sharp teeth that resemble a shark could tear you to pieces, its claws looked to be about half the size of its forefinger and sharpen to a point that someone could cut themselves just by looking at it, but its eyes was the most catching feature. The silver lines formed large rounded eyes that would look innocent on a child, but held a more sinister look to this creature. The silver lines than turned to a lighter shade, almost white as if it was forming scars._

_These white-silvery scars ran crisscrossing over the eyes several times as if someone was trying to erase this creature's sight. This saddens the young boy, to take away someone's sight, how cruel do you have to be to do something like that? Harry reached out towards the door. Pale and thin fingers lightly touched the wooden door as Harry took a step towards it. It started too oozed out a substances that slowly engulfed the frighten boy. He heard a voice telling him that everything would be okay, that nothing will or could hurt him. Harry slowly calmed down as the voice kept talking to him and then the door flew opened. A bright light from the door reviled a room, a white room. _

_The white room was large, windows that reached from the ceiling to floor held drapes of varies of colors, but mostly ranging from different shades of silvers, greens, purples, blues, golds, and oranges. Looking out one of the windows, Harry concluded that the sky was pitch black like the ink from school and that the land was white sand. The moon hung loosely as if any minute it would fall out and leave behind the stars that held it up with strands of blood red strings. Looking around the room, Harry concluded that nothing was in it except for a large pillow bed that closely resembles the one of palace beds from India. The pillows and blankets matched the drapes that hung above him. _

_Walking further into the room, Harry reached the bed and found a pale creature lying in the middle of the colored bed. It closely resembled the creature from the door, but its hair was pitch black and two strands of hair seemed to be braided before it was pulled back and tied into a knot, at the ends of the two braids held two different colored bells. One pair of bells was silver and green, while the other set was purple and blue, the colors oddly matching. Than Harry caught another set of bells that tied the creature's hair up together and its color seemed to be gold and orange. _

_The creature wore a black long-sleeved, which fell of one of the shoulders, sweater. The sweater reached pass its thighs and this was when a pair of purple leggings started and ran all the way down to its feet which is covered by a pair of black and purple knee high boots. The sleeves of the sweater passed the creature's hand to cover most of the sharp claws as if to show that they were not very long. _

_Looking back up, Harry met a pair of black silk covered eyes. Blushing red from being caught staring, Harry leaned back with a gasped as the creature stood from the bed and faced him. This creature looked much like the one on the door, except it was younger and seemed to look less sinister. _

"_Who are you?" Harry asked the creature. The creature tilted its head like it was a cat and smiled lightly, a pair of fangs poked out. Harry looked startled as the creature's long thin fingers reached out to him. He watched with a sharp gaze as if waiting for the thing to hurt him. The creature only ran it's hand over his cheek and smiled as if he was Cheshire. _

"_I am you." It started as he guide it over to the bed and let the short one to sit. The creature sat slightly next to Harry's feet and let its head lay on the boy's lap. "You can call me anything you wish too."_

"_You have no name?" Harry asked lightly. He felt a pair of claws lightly touching his back. The touch light and unfrighten as if the touch was to only fell body heat that was sweeping out of the boy. The creature nodded its head in a yes manner and did not explain. "I do not know what to call you nor have any idea on what you are. You can name yourself, if you wish." _

_It sharply looked up into Harry's deep green gem like eyes. Harry felt like this beautiful creature was looking at him, gazing at him trying to see if he was lying. The creature then smiled lightly and lifted its head away from the lap and tilted to the side a little as if in thought._

"_Shiro." Shiro muttered as he nodded his head. Bells sang throughout the room. "You may call me, Shiro."_

"_Shiro." Harry stated as he tested the name. "I like it." Shiro smiled and blush lightly at his master's words. "What are you Shiro?"_

_Shiro leaned back and held his hands in front of him. Harry looked at him with a slight tilt of his eyebrows. Shiro put one hand on top of the other and whispered in another language. With a soft golden light flashed before their eyes before a large brown volume fell into Shiro's hands. The book held silver leaves on the cover and in ancient tongue it read: Elf Seer. _

"_Elf Seer?" Harry asked Shiro. Shiro opened the book and flipped to a page and held it in front of his master. Harry leaned in and slowly held the book in his hands and started to read. "Elf Seers hold an inner light. This light could be anything; this 'light' helps them understand the world around them. These 'lights' help the elf to cope with images they have witness, they hold information that only these seers can understand as they try to cope or understand what they have seen." Harry sat the book onto his lap and looked at this creature, his inner light. "Are you my inner light?"_

"_Yes." Shiro softly said, but frowned as something dark reached his mind. Lights are not supposed to have these thoughts; they are to have light or good thoughts. Instead of speaking up, Shiro shook his head and looked back up to his master and smiled. Harry smiled lightly back and thought this over._

"_Then why now?"_

"_You need my help. With what, I do not know." Shiro muttered as the windows let in the morning dew. Looking around, Shiro gazed soften as the dew engulfed them like a lover. _

"_I remember the other time, but I wasn't an Elf Seer. I was a vampire." Harry stated with a frown as he leaned back into one of the brightly colored pillows. Shiro frowned as that made since. The dark thoughts he was having was from those times. "Does it have to do with the fact that I returned to the time that Albus wanted me in?" _

"_Yes." Shiro stated with a blank face as if he knew answer from the beginning. Harry looked at him with widen eyes and then chuckled. Shiro relaxed again and watched his master._

"_It all makes sense now."_

Harry woke up with a small pounding in his head with Hermione shaking him awake. Wide brown eyes meet his sleepily and startled green ones before he was thrown up out of bed and told to get ready. They needed to move and they needed to right now. Harry ran his hands through his hair as he got ready to leave.

~Line Break~

Tom leaned against the study door way and looked upon one of his followers standing and auguring with another one of his followers. He chuckled at the scene that they made and took a careful step in and asked them what the matter was.

"They found out." The lighter haired one said before the other could even open their mouth. Golden brown eyes meet the mucky brown/reddish eyes before continue speaking. "Harry's in danger. Albus is going to kill him when he reaches the order."

"How do we stop him?" Tom asked as his emotions slipped from his mask. "Remus?" Remus looked away from his lord and thought it over before he opened his mouth again. "Severus?" Severus looked away and tried to control his emotions. "Answer me, damn it." Tom muttered out darkly as his worried put him on edge. He hated being on edge, but be surprised was worse.

"We can try to get to him before the old man or his followers get to him first." Remus offered. Tom nodded, that could work. He couldn't go out there nor could one of his well-known death eaters, but he could have the old wolf do it. "But I have no idea where he is. When he wants to hide, he can't be found, but I know who can."

"Track him down." Tom stated as he dismissed the two. "How did _**they**_ fine out?" He asked before either could leave. Remus looked back at Severus and then back to Tom. Gold eyes looked sharply off towards the hallway and started to growl as if remembering who doomed Harry in the first place.

"Moody" Severus whispered softly. Moody looked towards him and slowly let the human side take control to answer their master. She well not get off easily. Moody well have his way with her if any ill befell his pup.

"Bella…" Remus drawled out, a complete copy of Lucius Malfoy when he was bored with someone. He walked out of the room with his head lowered as he followed Severus out. They heard Tom call for the crazed women. She was not getting out this easily. They both smiled.

~Line Break~

Harry looked back towards Hermione and Ronald as he walked over to a river. They slowed their steps to a stop and looked down into the river. Dropping to their knees, all three of them dived for a drink. Cool almost icy water dripped down Harry's chin as his head snapped up when three soft sounds of intense thunder ranged the area. Standing up with wands out and their first spell on the tip of their tongues, they waited for the three figures to reveal themselves.

A brightly color spell flew between the trees to miss any of them. Narrowed green eyes flashed to the side when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Another colored spell, this a sickly green color, flew passed his head as Harry ducked to avoid it. They were aiming at him, but he can't tell whose followers are whose. Growling, Harry put his back to the other two and watched as spells flew at them. They dodged and tried to avoid them, but they were soon out numbered.

Hermione and Ronald fell at his feet and one of the shadows stepped out of the line of trees. Harry looked into ink black orbs and a smile broke across his lips. His gazed soften as he looked upon his brother and watched as two other's walked towards him.

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked once Severus was standing in front of him. Severus looked down at the two frozen teens and then back up to Harry and with a smirk, Severus lifted his wand. Harry's eyes widen before they narrowed and growled. This was going to hurt. The last thing he saw or heard was Severus chuckling.

_**AN: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope someone would review. **_

_**Well until next time,**_

_**Bye Bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I love writing this. Well guys here you go, enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to review :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Dazed bright green eyes blinked into awareness as the sun poked out from the slightly covered windows. Said dazed eyes, slowly looked one side of the room to the other side. The room resembles the room he was in when he first meet Shiro. With a slight pounding in his head, the owner of those dazed eyes, sat up with green silk sheets cascading down his chest to drop onto the floor before his feet. Standing in the middle of the room, he blinked to get rid of the sleepiness that still clung to him. Thinking that he still held the hidden truth spells that he placed on himself when he first returned to this time, Harry looked to the side and started for a door.

The door that he stood in front of him was cream color with a soft touch of green mixing in like smoke. The light color wooden handle felt soft under his touch and with a slight twitch of his wrist, Harry opened the door. Inside he found an old fashion tub that sat on gold legs and quit large that could fit a full party of full grown adults, a light wooden dresser, and a white toilet sat next to the fancy looking sink that held above it had an innocent looking mirror. Looking back at the tub, Harry took small and soft steps towards and started to add water to it. Above the handles to turn on the water, but just below the shower head laid a white shelf. The shelf held different colored oils, candles, and other things that smelled heavenly to him.

As the tub filled, Harry walked over to the dresser and opened it. On hangers, shirts of varies shades of colors stood out before he noticed the shelves held many different types of bottoms. Almost falling in, Harry grabbed ahold a purple skinny strapped tank top and a white long sleeved see through shirt that would cover his long thin fingers. Next he pulled out a pair of leggings that matched the purple of the tank top before he reached in again and grab for a black and white flower design belt before turning around and sat the items down onto the matching wooden stool. Harry reached the tub and with a wave of his hand, the water turned off before he stepped in.

Harry sink into the water with a relaxed sigh escaping his pale redden lips. He dunked his head under water before resurfacing as he let his hand ghost over his hair as to make sure all of it was wet. Reaching up, Harry took ahold a bottle with one hand and pulled the stopper with the other. A coconut and chocolate strawberry scent filled his nostrils when he had pulled the stopper off and tilting the bottle the pinkish colored soap fell onto his hair. Reaching up to rub the soap into his hair, Harry noticed how his hair had grown over night. Sighing, Harry made a note to himself to look in the mirror. He dunked under the water to wash away the gathered bubbles.

Placing the bottle back onto the shelve; Harry reached for another, this one pure white. Harry looked at it with a slight raise brow before shrugging and placing some on to his hand. When he rubbed his hands and started to wash his legs, Harry took noticed of the scent. It was Jack Frost or says the bottle, but it smelled like fresh fallen snow on a winter night. Liking this smell of the bottle, Harry soaked after he had washed his body.

After laying there for an hour, Harry rose. He summoned a towel to dry himself off before he stepped out of the tub. Drying his legs, Harry noticed that his hair has grown to reach his ankles overnight. In shock, Harry walked over to the mirror naked. Standing there, Harry looked at his face. He was paler, but held a healthy glow; his eyes brighter, but looked more dulled as if he was blind; lifting his hair to look at his ears, Harry found a set of very fine pointed ears that looked to be pierced about four times. Next Harry looked down at his hands, long and thin, those were normal somewhat; he has half the forefinger set of nails that looked more like claws and they seemed to be painted black. Looking back up into the mirror, Harry smiled. He held rows of white teeth and the only thing that was different were the fangs. They were shaped like when he was a vampire which made Harry a little happy. He didn't know what he would do if he had rows of shark teeth like his inner light. Smiling lightly, Harry gazed down his body. Pale and scar-less, but thin and toned muscle meet his gaze. Than he noticed the scarf that hung around his shoulders, the black inked snake moved slightly to hold onto the boy tighter and Harry chuckled light. It would seem Vipera is still the same lazy snake. Looking down at his wrist, Harry didn't see the smaller snake. Looking around his naked body, Harry found the smaller one looped around Viper's tail hanging upside down. Harry lifted his brow and shook his head. He would leave those two alone; they could skin him alive if he wasn't their master.

Harry turned away from the mirror to walk over the tall stool. He grabbed the tank top off the stool to put it on. Working around his hair, the top laid upon his body to hide the small silver lines that had formed when his body had cooled. Next he slipped a leg into the purple leggings before the other followed. Harry looked down at the white sleeved shirt before placing the sleeved shirt over the tank top. It hung off his farmed as if one shoulder was about to be exposed. Letting the shirt fall slightly to show some skin, Harry picked up the belt and placed it around his waist. Once clasped, Harry placed the clasps in back and placed the black and white flowered pattern in front. Some of the shirt had fallen slightly over the belt as if to show a shorter breast area.

Walking out the bath room, Harry closed the door as he heard the water drain from the tub. He looked down next to him to fine different types of shoes at his feet. Looking at each pair, Harry chose a simply white ankle shoe design. Placing them onto his feet, Harry walked over to a large box that held silver and green leaves dancing on top the light colored wood. Sitting next to it was a short stool that faced a large and long mirror. Walking over to the box, Harry opened a drawer and gasped. Pieces of expensive hair jewelry and make up sat upon satin covered pillows.

Reaching in, Harry ran his hand over each piece. Every single hair piece sent images and emotion to his mind as he remembered who had gotten them for him. The large back hair piece stood out as if telling him to wear it. The piece was a pearl white with elegant purple, silver, and soft green flowers that sat upon a small double bared row diamonds. Harry lifted out of its case and placed it next to the mirror where he could reach it when he sat down. Next hair pulled out a side case that held make up. He reached in and grabbed eye liner and eye shadow.

Setting them next the hair piece, Harry took a seat in front of the mirror. Smiling lightly, Harry pulled a side of his hair and started to braid it. Once he held several braids on the first side, Harry started on the next one. Matching the numbers of braids, Harry pulled them together and started to do elegant twists and turns. He lifted the hair piece and placed it where all eighteen braids meet. The piece had been placed to the right side so some of the leaves would looked to be falling as he twisted and twisted his hair around those braids so that he could lift the strands up and off the floor. The strands now stood at the middle of his shins. Next he pulled his bangs to the front and placed them where they would lay and wished for said bangs to be short, but blind and give him shape to his heart-shaped face, and to be dry and straight so they do not curl. After words he placed the make up on lightly and smiled. He looked nice and now he could leave their room and met the one he had fallen for.

Harry rose from the stool, placed the makeup back and started to leave the room. His shoes softly clicking on the white stone floor until Harry had opened the large and slightly darker wooden door. Dark colored walls met his vision and Harry growled lightly as he walked towards the slightly raised voices.

He walked into an opened area that held glass doors. The doors were letting in the afternoon light, but Harry didn't take noticed. What he did noticed was the pale figure that was lying on the floor. Harry walked towards the caster of the ink black spell and said in a very low voice to let up on their spell. Harry looked up towards the chair and saw no one there, taking that in account; Harry looked at the figure and kneeled.

"Luna?" Harry asked softly as he lifted her pale faced. Whatever the spell was, it was eating away her soul and Harry didn't like the dead look in her far away blue eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Harry?" She choked out as her gazed focused on the boy that had lifted her head slightly and carefully. "What are you doing here? Ron? Hermione?"

"That all depends Luna. Are you willing to listen and wait until I finish?"

"Yes." Luna whispered softly as Harry lifted her up. He knew what she was going to say and the outcome of this encounter. He looked over to the followers that had dragged her up and out of her cell and dismissed them. Harry placed her softly onto the steps and took a seat in front of her and called for a house elf.

"Could you bring some fruit and something for her to eat?" Harry asked once the elf was next to him. He watched the large brown eyes of the elf bounce as it nodded its head before disappearing. "I am going to feed you, Luna."

"Thank you." Luna said softly. It would seem that she could not speak very loudly. From what he could see, Harry could make out a scar that started from the one side of the neck, but could not see where it ended due to the fact that it disappears into her dirty and old dress. The elf reappeared with a silver platter before disappearing again. Harry lifted her head and slowly started to feed her. Once the plate was cleared and that he had eaten the snack he had order, he placed Luna onto his lap.

"I'm going to start and please do not interrupt me." Harry started. He waited until Luna had agreed and he started to run his hand through her hair. She was shivering. "Originally I am not from this time. I am far older than I look; you see an old man had decided to trick the Potters into believing that their son had lived. Informally, this old man did not see the Dark Lord would change. He wanted this child to destroy the Dark Lord and to do that he played fates hands and placed the young boy and erased the boy's memories of his own time and be raised in magic hating muggle home. It worked until his magic started to die in that time or world. He was dyeing and he had no power over the ghost of the founders, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They helped the small frighten boy to realize what he had lost and done, the founders thrust the boy back into his own time, he redone his Hogwarts years as a Ravenclaw, but it did not go as planned. The old man had some way found out right before he was dying that the boy would change his plans, he infused his magic into the boy and tried to destroy the boy. It did not work; it forced the child back into a different time, a time where the boy had not killed the dark lord. Before the boy could realize it, he found his way to Tom and became his lover. Before meeting Tom though, the boy had changed." Harry stopped talking and looked down at Luna as he tried to gather his thoughts. Luna waited until he was ready to speak again. She leaned into his touch and listen as he spoke. She knew what happened, she had seen it. That is why she is here now and not with the light. Luna knew that this side is the light she was looking for. "The boy had changed into a vampire. His master taught him everything and he had a family, but the old man still threaten their perfect lives. When the boy met Tom for the first time, Canri was there to teach him, to make him remember. Canri was the boy that was forced be the Potter's child. The boy and Canri were two beings and they came together and Canri slowly disappeared. The small boy however took his place and became Tom's lover." Harry stopped, this was what everyone knows and if he stopped here, he had a feeling that Luna would know the rest. But he needed to get it off his chest, he needed to revel this and not fell guilt anymore even though his lover had forgave him already. Slowly taking in a breath and letting it out through his nose, Harry started to calmed a little. Looking down, his gazed meet clear blue ones. Luna smiled at him and stayed silent like she was told. "The old man wouldn't leave them alone and they needed to win this war. The small lover made a plan without telling the other. The last night they were together, the small boy told him to never forget. Tom was scared as if his lover was going to disappear from him and he was right to be scared. I never told him of my plan and I needed it that way. On that night, I had taken a potion that I had been working on for months and on midnight, I went to the time that I was supposed to be in. The time that the old man wanted me in. Albus is dead, but his magic is still etched to my core and to end this I have to fine the elder wand and claim it as mine."

"Harry," Luna whispered as he faced him. Their eyes locked onto each other. "No matter which time you are from or world, I will always stand by your side." Harry smiled at her and slowly lifted her to her feet and guided her to a room. Opening the door, Harry placed her on the bed and left her there. Before leaving Harry told a house elf to fine Severus and have him look her over and clean her. The house elf nodded and left to fine Severus.

~Line Break~

Harry walked into the back garden when he had checked every other room that the manor had. He found the person he was looking for the most of the day. Harry's gazed landed onto the man's long fingers that was dirty with dirt from the plants that he was messing with. Chuckling lowly, Harry made his way towards the other.

"Tom." Harry stated as to gain the other's attention. Mucky brown/reddish eyes meet his gaze as Tom rose from his position. He wore a pair of old green robe that made his frame look that more thin and long looking. Harry smiled as Tom stopped right in front of him.

"Harry, you are awake." Tom stated with a light smile. He looked down at his hands before whispering a cleaning spell and held the younger one in his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into his touch. Tom leaned down with his head tilted to the side. Harry followed his action. Their lips touched in a slow and heated kiss. It has been months since they last seen each other. Tom pulled away with Harry moaning lightly. Chuckling lightly, Tom promised his lover later they will explore each other's body, but first they need to talk.

"How did they know?" Harry asked once they were seated behind a row of rose bushes. The chair was iron and black with fancy floral colored seats with a matching table between them. The sun was setting, casting them in a low glow of lights.

"Bellatrix let it slipped." Tom answered lightly. Harry nodded his head as he thought on what he will do to her when he saw her next. "I have already gave the punishment to her."

"But I have not." Harry stated with a low growl, she was not getting out of it. "Luna is on our side." Tom nodded his head as he already knew that. She was laying in one of the guest rooms with Severus watching over her.

"What do you want to do with the ones below?" Tom asked when they had slipped into silence a little too long. Harry tilted his head in thought. Tom looked over to his lover with a slight raise of the brow as he waited.

"Well, lets fine found out who knows first. We leave them in the cells and the ones who don't well be tested. I want to see how far their loyalties are." Harry answered as the sun casted them in varies of colors as it set.

"I agree." Tom muttered. He stood up and lifted his lover up and they both walked back into the manor, dinner would by ready. They talked softly between the two before they stopped in front of double doors which were opened. "They wanted to throw a party for your return."

"Of course." Harry muttered, but his eyes told differently. He was happy that his family would do something like this for him. "By the way, next time do not let Severus curse me. He will not let that pass if its every comes up."

Tom only chuckled as they walked into the brightly colored room. Right now they'll have fun, but when tomorrow comes…

_**AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, if you will :)**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Bye Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Two chapters in one day :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one.**_

_**Don't forget to review please!**_

_**Enjoy**_

Harry stormed into the white walled room with the door slamming shut. The sound vibrating across the room, Harry huffed as he face planted against one of the many pillows that were arranged before him. The silk sheets had been changed to a lighter shade of purple than the drapes that hung over one the large windows, Harry noticed oddly. He wasn't in the mood for anything like these soft silk sheets that found their way around his body. His gazed shifted over to a window that held silver drapes. The falling moon met his gaze head on, the red threads barely keeping ahold.

Sighing as the last small bits of anger was removed from his body as he started to relax against the bed. The pillows gathered around him and Harry lifted one to look at it. In thought, he did not hear the bedroom door to open nor the soft footsteps that came towards him.

"Harry." A soft growl alerted said dazed teenager to awareness. His still dazed green eyes looked up towards the owner of the voice and slightly lifted himself to look at said owner. "You need to watch."

"What?" Harry muttered. The clothed gazed didn't waver, instead a hand with razor sharp claws reached up towards him. Harry's gazed moved to watch the hand that came closer and closer to his face.

"You need to watch." The owner of the clothed eyes stated before lightly nudging his master into a void of darkness.

Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt a frozen hand placed itself to his mouth as he went to scream. The sound muffled, Harry started to struggle against the arms that pulled and tugged at him. Where was Tom? Why isn't he here? What was going on? Why couldn't he move or escape?

A pair of hands reached for his pants and tugged them down. He bites at the hand that held his voice captive before he kicked out and moved to the edge of the…table. Wasn't there a bed? Glowing eyes meet his gaze and they didn't look away. The looks in their eyes scared the boy. It looked like they wanted to eat him. A hand struck out towards him and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him closer. Wasn't he wearing nothing when he fell asleep?

Harry gasped for breath as his eyes snapped opened. Franticly looking around the room, Harry had concluded that he was in the room that resembled his and Tom's rooms. Instead of Tom standing over him though was Shiro.

"Master?" Shiro asked as he calmly watched the teenager. Harry slowly started to breathe again and his heart started to beat a normal heartbeat. Shiro still watched him silently as if waiting. Once Harry could find his voice, he was firing off questions after questions. "A vision, master." Shiro answered the most repeating question.

"Vision?" Harry asked. Shiro's head followed the yes motion as the bells from his hair dance along. "It seemed real."

"They well be." Shiro started as he leaned against his master's legs. Harry looked down at the raven haired creature as he listened to Shiro talk. "They always are, your visions I mean. I am here for you to help prevent or achieve these visions. The first is always a memory though."

"Memory?" Harry asked/stated. He didn't want to remember what his uncle and that whales' friends had done to him. He'll be glad to kill those muggles and like them. Shiro nodded, but kept silent which Harry is glad for.

"More well come, master. Every night you'll face many visions. It's up to you which ones you want to achieve or prevent. Know visions that withhold you or your family, will not be seen by your eyes."

"By my eyes? What do you mean?" Harry asked lightly as he felt a warm feeling washing over him as if the morning sun was shining on him. Before he knew it, Harry blinked his eyes to wash away the sleepiness from them. Sighing as for not getting any answer and he won't get them until he slept. He stood up from the bed and went towards the bathroom with aches and sore muscles all over his body. Tom was rough the night before even though at the time Harry wasn't complaining than. Smiling at the memory of his moans playing across his mind, he got ready for the day.

He started the bath, went over to the dresser and pulled out a light silver almost white tunic with a dark green belt that matched the leggings that he pulled out last. He went through his routine before placing the clothes on and stepping out of the room. He picked up a pair of white knee high boots that he tied the dark green ribbon into bows that lay innocently on the side. The heels clicking on the stone floor as he walked over to the jewelry box. He picked up the brush to brush his hair out before lifting it up and twisted it and snaked a snake piece into his hair. The snake laid above the knot he had made, Harry fixed his bangs to lay right before doing his makeup.

Looking at the mirror, Harry concluded that he looked hot and he was ready to meet those who he once closed family and friends. Narrowing his eyes, Harry walked out of the room to fine Tom. He found him in the large opened area where he had found Luna a couple nights ago.

Harry looked off to the side where Severus stood. Luna stood next to him with her hand on his elbow as if she was a child. Which among them, she was. Harry gazed turned to Tom who was openly staring at him. Smirking, Harry strutted over to the man and sat on his lap.

"Your drooling." Harry muttered before he kissed Tom on his cheek as one of Tom's hands went to his mouth.

"Lair." Tom muttered before he smashed their lips together. They were in lip lock until a voice interepted them. Pulling away from his lover, Tom looked down towards the followers before he gaze landed on the blonde who had spoken. "Bring them _all _in." He stated with a slight nodded. Turning back to his lover, Tom kissed him lightly before he let the younger one step up and stand at his side. He found that the girl from before stood on his other side by his feet. Tom watched as Harry looked down towards the girl before shaking his head and took a seat on the other side of Tom's feet.

"Harry." The soft timed girl voice reminded him of summer days before all this blasted war.

"Luna." Harry answered her with a slight nodded of his head before taking the hand that lay just in front of a pair of black dragon hide boots.

They both looked away from the other and watched as the dirty dressed prisoners were dragged into the room by a few of death eaters that were led by Lucius Malfoy. One by one they each faced the dark lord and the two teenagers at his feet.

"Well who do we all have here?" Tom hissed out when it was silent. Harry looked over a few of them and then did a double check. It couldn't be. Harry stood up and started to walk over to the boy, how was it? He should be at Hogwarts and yet here he was.

"Harry?" The boy strutted out once their eyes meet. No one had the color of eyes like Harry dose. Harry looked down at him and told a death eater to release this boy. "Thank you." The boy walked over to Luna and took a seat next to her and kissed her cheek. Harry took his seat and waited for the other's to start shouting. He didn't have to wait long.

"Were they always like this?" The boy whispered to Harry as Tom started with the questions.

"Yes Neville." Harry answered with a nodded as well. Neville shook his head as he refocused onto the prisoners. Harry followed his lead and tried to focus. It was hard to due to the huge snake that was hissing in his ear.

Tom questioned the group before him and growled and his wand hand twitched. None of those idoits had the balls to leave that old fool's ideals. Maybe the next group would have a change of heart if they heard these fools crying out from pain. He looked down towards his lover and with a slight nodded that only he could read, Tom and a few followers started to fire off spells. Their cries and screams thrilled him, but nothing like his lover.

"Drag these fools out and bring in the next row." Tom ordered. Severus and a few others started on his request as Lucius went to get the next row of fools. Harry watched as they were dragged and pushed to their knees before them. He could almost smile at the looks they got. Luna had let a chuckle escape his pale colored lips with Neville closed behind. Harry didn't last long either. Once they had settle, Tom started to fire off questions.

This set of fools was better than the last. Tom almost smiled, but that could give some of the people a heart attack Harry chuckled as he imagine what would or could happen if he did smile. That would be a show.

"Now tell me which one of you knew who or what I really was?" Harry asked, breaking Tom in mid question. The glare he got didn't fazed him. He waited as they thought it over. A few out right looked like they were trying to not show their hate towards him. Harry didn't give them much a look and once he and Tom knew which to keep among, they told Severus and Lucius to take the others out and do whatever they wanted.

Three teens stood before them. Only three wasn't in for the fame or greed. Harry wanted to bring that old fool back and strangle him. Sighing to calm his anger, he didn't want to bring to much attention to himself. His gazed meet three sets of eyes.

"Would you change sides?" He had asked once they couldn't hear any cries of those who had left. He waited as they thought it over. None of them spoke. Looking defeated, Harry turned around and started to leave.

"Harry?" A soft voice spoke up before he could cross into the hall. Slowly turning, Harry looked at the one who spoke. "I see you as a brother no matter what time you come from. You stood up for me when no one else had and for that I am thankful for. I will stand by your side only if you still stand as before." She continued. Harry walked towards her and with a small smile; he pulled her into an awkward hug.

"I promise to make it better for muggle or non-muggle," He whispered in her ear. "Hermione." Hermione's brown eyes soften as she felt the cuffs that had bound her hands were lifted. She held her brother close as she promised to serve him and only him. Harry smiled.

"We have never left you behind and we do not wish to start now. We have always thought of you as our younger brother and that would never change. Family is family, by blood or not, we will serve you Harry." A red headed twin stated. Harry smiled and nodded as he pulled his older brother's into hugs. The small group of siblings warmed Tom's heart and to see Harry happy made his let a small smile slip upon his lips.

"Harry." Tom stated as if to say they needed to speak. Harry nodded his head as he watched the back of his lover as he walked out of the room.

"I have to go, have Severus or Draco show you to your rooms." Harry said too the three that stood in front of him. Severus stood in front of the large entrance and Draco stood behind them. They only had to choose and they did. Hermione followed Severus while the twins followed Draco out of the room.

Harry walked down the hall to lightly knock on the brown door that led to Tom's study. A soft enter had Harry walking in and taking a seat before the large desk. Tom had leaned against the desk with a glass of dark amber in it. Harry raised his brow at the drink before his gazed followed the glass be lifted and Tom's lips. The dark amber liquid disappearing through Tom's pale cherry lips and Harry groaned. He was doing it on purposed and owe did he hate it. He couldn't touch him, not until that night.

"You called?" Harry asked/stated with a sigh as he relaxed into the oddly comfortable chair. Tom placed the glass down onto his desk and his gazed fell onto the gem colored eyes that he was fond of.

"What's our next plan?" Tom asked as he pulled out the marble white and black chess pieces. Harry looked at it and frowned. It would seem he would need to contact Remus and see where the light is.

"We wait for Remus. We need information on a couple of objects." Harry stated as he looked at the board. He always hated chess, but Tom loved it and often played. Harry frowned, plus he hated to wait. "Until then, what do we do about the school?"

"Severus well become Headmaster like planned."

"You wish to send a couple of helpers." Harry stated not question. Tom nodded anyways. "Who do you wish to send?"

"A couple of students and two adults, but who I honestly don't know." Tom lowered his gazed as he thought out the move. Harry looked off into the fire in thought.

"I got a few in mind." Harry started softly. Tom looked up to meet the other's gazed. "Luna, they have been wondering where she has gotten to. She could say that she's been out of the country, trying to fine help for their side. Neville, where Luna goes he follows. Lastly why don't you send me as well? I can go like this, no one has seen this form. As well as Hermione, she can help."

"That sounds good, but I wish to not send you there. I'll be afraid for your safety."

"That's why we send Hermione. She'll keep me out of danger as well keep an eye out. She's always around me, it wouldn't be different. Would have to change her appearance though."

"Only if she will agree, as well as the others. They serve you and don't forget."

"I know." Harry muttered as the fell into silence. "Who do you wish to send over other than Severus?"

"Lucius could teach potions and maybe him."

"What would he teach?"

"DADA, what else?"

"Of course." Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes, but that was the best choice.

_**AN: Well that's all for now. I wonder who they are talking about. Who knows, maybe we'll find out in the next chapter. **_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and would leave a review, maybe? **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Bye bye :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: ~Hello Everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. If you do, I'll update faster…promise~**_

_**No further ado, Enjoy…**_

Harry didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. The color nice, but it didn't fit the purpose. Why would anyone want to dress in this color, he didn't know. He was going to talk to someone about their choice of clothing by the end of the day or he well burned the article of clothing from the hanger. Throwing it without a care where it landed, Harry shuffled through the many shirts that were hung.

Picking out a dark fiery red long sleeve shirt that will fall off his shoulder and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, Harry faced the tub with a glare. He had woken up late and now late for his date. A date with his lover, mate, with Tom and did he mention he was late. Growling, Harry stepped into the tub and started the process of cleaning one's self. Five minutes later, not feeling refreshed or much cleaned, Harry dried himself off and slipped his clothes on before leaving the room. He reached down for a pair of shoes and not which ones he grabbed as long as they didn't look bad, Harry rushed over to the mirror and started on his hair. For a change, he place a simply fiery red ribbon wrapping around the knot he made. Smiling and not worried about his make up for a change, Harry left the room without a second glance.

~Line Break~

Hermione walked into the library when she first had woken up. She sat herself into a chair and started to read any book that would present itself towards her. Her brown eyes leafed through pages and pages of words that made her smarter. She couldn't help her smile that slipped onto her lips. She was happy that Harry, her brother, found the family that he has always wanted. She will be there for him no matter what trouble he might bring.

Tom had talked to her the night before about how they were returning to the school. She was to go to keep an eye on Harry and nothing more. She had promised him that she would and to do that, Hermione had to make plans; plans that will ensure the safety of one boy that everyone holds dear and to do that she needs help. She doesn't know who to go, she was on edge with everyone there except for the twins, but she doesn't want to bother them.

She flipped the page of the book she held and narrowed her eyes. This book specializes in tracking charms, but everyone isn't what she wants. She could…could make her own tracking charm. On the other hand, she could make a map of the school, a map that could keep an eye on who's on who's side. That could be helpful, she could make it where there will be three colors, and can tell who's inner thoughts belong to. She could talk to Remus and Harry about it.

She smiled as she closed the book and sat it down before standing and started looking into the project, she'll talk to Harry and Remus later.

~Line Break~

Remus woke up with a groan of pain. The sharp rocks digging into his side as he tried to roll over. The full moon was more harsher due to not having the Wolfsbane. He growled as he stood and looked around himself. He was still around Riddle's Manor, knowing that Remus calmed down slightly.

He started to pull himself together and made his way up to the main manor's doors. He needed to fine Severus.

~Line Break~

Harry held onto Tom tightly as they appeared in the front hall. He teared himself away from Tom before glaring at him. He had no right to bring them here, their date was far from being over, but that damn house elf had to interrupt them because there were more pressing matters. Like what, he didn't know and he didn't care.

Tom looked down at his young lover and pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. He promised his Harry that he'll make it up. Harry sighed, but nodded his head as he was led out of the hall. They both walked into the meeting area and were met with death eaters…_death eaters_ acting nothing more than _children_. Tom's narrowed eyes showed his anger; Harry's magic raising shadowed his own anger. They both didn't like the fact their date was interrupted due to adults acting like children the actually children were smart enough to stand to the side and watch with a few and Harry means only a few adults.

"What is going on!" Harry yelled out as his anger boiled over, his blood running through his veins like fire. Tom walked eerily calmly to his chair. Harry stayed where he stood; his eyes narrowed making his eyes glow an eerily green. Every death eater froze in their movements and slowly, very slowly turned to look at their master's young lover. They didn't know what to do. They just stood there, not trying to fix their appearances.

"Yes, What made you all act like children?" Tom asked lightly, a shiver ran up each spine in the room that knew were in trouble and they don't know if their master's love would save them this time. No one spoke up, Tom's bleed red. Spineless fools started to shake where they stood. "Then please do tell, why I was pulled away from _my day with Harry_?" Again no one spoke. Losing the last bit of his will, Tom mention for Harry to walk over to him.

Harry slowly made his way towards him and with a smirk he stated without remorse "Do as you wish. I do not care." Tom raised a brow at the green eyed boy as if silent asking him if he really means what he has stated. "If you do not punish them, I will and I won't show _**mercy**_ to those who beg." Tom nodded slowly; he is slowly starting to love this side of his lover. The darker side was making this hard for Tom to stay focus. Harry looked away from his lover and stated for those who did not partake in this to follow him and they left the room quickly. Tom waited for the last person left the room before he showed why he was the dark lord.

~Line Break~

Remus walked into the study just like the letter asked him to. His golden amber eyes glowed in the fire lit room. He took a seat next to the fire and waited for the young girl that had asked him to show to show up herself. Looking up, Remus was surprised that Harry had walked in with the twins by his side. The look on his face told Remus that he shouldn't ask how his date went. He had heard what happen to the witch that did, she might not make it through the night.

"Remus? Why are you here?" Harry asked lightly as he took a seat next to the werewolf. The twins sat on the arm of Harry's chair as of guardians. Harry rolled his eyes at their act. Remus smiled.

"Hermione asked me to be here." Remus answered just as lightly. He watched as the younger one nodded his head and leaned against Fred or was it George. He never could tell them apart. They waited for the only female to walk in and they didn't have to wait for long. She looked at everyone who gathered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What was it that you needed us for, Hermione?" Harry asked when the girl gathered her bearings and sat down next to Remus. They all looked at her, waiting for the smart witch to answer.

She pulled out books after books and laid them out for everyone to see. Looking over them, everyone gazed at the book crazed witch.

"I asked you all here because I want to make another map of the school." She stated. "And to do that, I need everyone's help." Remus lifted his brow at the girl as he leaned foreward and looked at the books she had gathered. He was impressed, the covers ranged from many topics to major issues in magic itself. Harry leaned back and thought it over as the twins readily agreed.

"How would this help us, we already have a map." Harry states as he looked at his sister. Her brown eyes gazed down for a moment before they picked up and he orbs were full of knowledge. Harry had always wondered why she wasn't put in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

"It'll show their true colors instead of where everyone is. We can put both maps together to create an updated and new vision." She started as her voice even out as she started to explain her ideals. Everyone listen closely and slowly they all agreed. "Harry, you know more about the school, considering the things you got into, you could sketch the layout with the twins while Remus and I worked on the magic part." Harry nodded as he started to think over every hall, every stone, and every window he has crossed. "When you have finished it, we could add more to it once we get back." She finished lastly as a smile spilt across her face.

~Line Break~

Harry walked into his and Tom's room with a yawn breaking out. He chuckled to himself when he saw his lover sitting up reading lightly in the candle light. Harry closed the door lightly and walked over to him. He draped himself on to Tom and kissed him with heavy passion. Tom returned the kiss with just as much, maybe more passion.

Moaning lightly, Harry pulled away and started to kiss down Tom's neck. Tom lean his head to the side as he let out a breathless sigh as Harry worked his tongue and lips down his neck. He groaned out while pulling his lover closer to his body as Harry bite down lightly into the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

~September~

Harry looked down at the dark cloak that was draped over his shoulders as he half listen to everyone speaking around him. The last couple months were hard on him. He had to get ready for school, look for the last object that held his mate's soul, and saying goodbye to his love. Both were in tears as they held onto each other whispering promises.

"Videns," Harry looked up to the soft voice that had spoken. "We are almost there." Harry nodded his thanks as he stood and left the cabin to follow the other boys to change into plan Hogwarts robes. Harry didn't miss the school and he wasn't looking forward to see it again.

_**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
